Just Lucky, They Guess
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Sometimes they wondered how they'd ever gotten so lucky as to find each other. Femme Slash, Odd Pairing.


Title: "Just Lucky, They Guess"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sometimes they wondered how they'd ever gotten so lucky as to find each other.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Femme Slash  
Word Count (excluding heading): 652  
Feedback: Yes, please! However, flames will be doused with a fine mixture of fireballs, lightning, energy balls, and Faith-itude!  
Archive: WWOMB, ; anywhere else, ask and I'll probably say yes  
Disclaimer: Blanche, Dorothy, Sophia, Rose, and the Golden Girls are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Sometimes she wondered how she'd ever gotten so lucky -- or, on the bad days, unlucky -- to gather such an unusual but loving family as she had. There were many days her room mates drove her crazy, but then there were also days like today. Oh, the day had been truly exhausting, but it had been such a joy to see the delight in Rose's face over and over again at the zoo and then taking Sophia gambling had been a hoot. She had made more memories to treasure in one single day today than in her most years of her life before the women around her had entered her world.

Blanche sighed contentedly and settled deeper into her seat. They were a family, she knew, but the odd thing was was that somehow she'd ended up the mother of the lot. Sophia and Rose were both more like children than she and Dorothy would ever be again, possibly more so than Dorothy ever had been. Blanche looked to the father figure of her little family from underneath her veiled eyelashes.

Dorothy was strong, both physically and mentally, fearsome when angered, and yet, also, somehow loving and sometimes even kind. Though not beautiful, she was handsome. She was everything but rich that Blanche could imagine a good father being and everything, again but rich, that she had ever really wanted in a man. She inspired her daily and struck fear and awe in her almost as often. The woman should have been born a man, but that didn't matter.

In the quiet of Dorothy's car with Sophia's and Rose's light breathing being the only disturbance, Blanche caught Dorothy's eye, and they shared a secret smile. "They're exhausted," Blanche commented, hearing Rose begin to snore.

"They should be."

"They had so much fun today!"

Dorothy grinned. "Just like two kids."

"Ah had fun today, Dorothy," Blanche commented, reaching a hand over the console.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Dorothy smiled again, a smile that warmed Blanche throughout and shone from deep within the older woman, and took Blanche's hand in hers. She entwined her fingers with hers as she spoke softly in her husky voice, "I did too."

Silence fell between them, a comfortable silence of words not dared to be spoken beyond the privacy of one of their bedrooms, of long-standing friendship and something more that neither dared to put a name to lest the other shy away out of fear that their world would condemn them both. At last, Dorothy spoke, clearing her voice as gently as she could, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"All right," Blanche conceded sleepily. She laid her head against her seat's rest but continued to gaze at Dorothy, just watching her and silently marveling at all the changes she'd brought into her life, for some time. She truly had changed her entire world, though she'd never let on to any one else, even their "children" Sophia and Rose, and there wasn't even one change that she regretted in the slightest. She mouthed "I love you" right before falling asleep.

Dorothy was busily watching the traffic, so she missed the silent movement of Blanche's lips. She didn't need to see it, though, for she already knew. Blanche loved her, and she loved her every bit as much though they both felt they could never admit the truth to any one else. She squeezed her hand gently, sending her love through the simple touch and looking forward to the next time they were completely alone so that she could draw her into her arms and show her with far more than just her hands. She didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky as to have such a crazy, supposedly-man-hungry redheaded vixen in her life and loving her, but she wouldn't give anything in the world for her and thanked her lucky stars every night for the gift of finding Blanche.

**The End**


End file.
